Why Can't Life Be Fair?
by holmesian13
Summary: It has been three years since Sherlock's jump and John has had enough of it. Eventual Johnlock. NO CHARACTER DEATH. Rating for attempted suicide.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello once again audience. This is my new story and i hope you like it. For the record i wholeheartedly agree with Sherlock's outlook on the prospect of feelings but that doesn't mean that i cant recreate other ppl having them. please review to tell your thoughts of the story or to explain to me how crying helps review. it would be appreciated.**

Chapter 1

John was sitting on in his chair reading a book, when there came a knock at the door. He stood to answer it, and was met by the sight of Sherlock Holmes standing at his door in his usual billowing coat and silk shirt. John was at a loss for words, he took a step forward.

"Sherlock?" he asked.

"John I'm home," Came his reply.

"Oh, god I have missed you so much Sherlock! More than you could ever think. I love you Sherlock."

"I love you too John."

They leaned in to kiss, and went over to sit on the couch. John cuddled up to Sherlock and drifted off to sleep.

Xxxxxx

John awoke with a start and looked around. He was in his room and there was no Sherlock. He had been dreaming. Again. He put his face in his hands as he attempted to stifle the tears. He could not let himself cry this morning, he just couldn't. He would most likely fail in his attempts though, and he did. He cried for his friend for a good length of time. It didn't make him feel better but it gave him something to do. Reluctantly he swung his legs over his bed and grabbed his cane. He limped heavily over to the door and slowly made his laborious way down the stairs.

He made himself some tea and toast out of habit and sat down with his phone as he opened his messages. He scrolled down to conversations with Sherlock. He looked at the date and choked. It was the anniversary, how could he have forgotten. His dreams had gotten so bad that he had lost the need for checking the date. He had made up his mind. He opened the messages to Sherlock just as he had for the last three years and composed a message which read:

** I will see you soon.**

He sent it and got busy getting ready to visit the roof of Barts.

Xxxxxxx

Sherlock awoke with his head throbbing, he had just finished with his goal of capturing all of Moriarty's men. He had stopped to sleep at a motel just out of London before he collapsed out of exhaustion. He had been on his way home to John. He had missed his blogger so much. It felt strange not to have John by his side as he caught the criminals. When he succeeded, every time he would expect an exclamation from his side, but when it wouldn't come he would remember that John wasn't there. He would also remember the reason he wasn't there.

Sherlock knew he had to fake his death, but he most certainly didn't like it. He knew he had hurt John and Mrs. Hudson, but he didn't have the slightest idea of what Lestrade had thought of it. Sherlock had gone through various scenarios in his head of what John's reaction would be like. Ranging from John being extremely happy, to Sherlock getting punched in the face repeatedly

For once in his life Sherlock was nervous about something. When it came to John the guard around his emotions had been demolished. He still didn't express that John had made him put down his guard, but he knew it on the inside.

It was ok though, he would see John again and order would once again be restored to his life. Then at promptly 8 am he received his daily text from John. He opened it and read:

**I will see you soon.**

What did that mean? Did John know that Sherlock was alive? He pulled out his phone and dialed his brother.

Mycroft answered on the second ring as usual.

"Hello Sherlock, to what do I owe the pleasure of this early morning call?"

"How has John been lately?" he promptly asked.

"Why-"

"Never mind that now. How has he been?"

"I am sorry to say that the good doctor has been in a state of deteriorating health."

"Explain."

"After your death he had gone back to using the cane, and of late has been a victim of severe depression and antisocial behaviour. Why the sudden interest?"

"I just got a text that from him-"

"Wait- he texts you?"

"Every day. But this one read 'I will see you soon'. What does it mean?" Sherlock asked, he heard Mycroft curse on the other side of the line, he spoke frantically to Sherlock.

"He still believes you to be dead, I believe he had intentions to-" Mycroft paused before continuing on, "I believe he had intentions to join you."

"Sherlock's mind raced, if John thought him to still be dead how could he possibly join him- Oh, oh god he couldn't! He wouldn't!

"You don't mean?" Sherlock asked.

"Yes I believe John intends to kill himself, Sherlock you have to hurry if you plan to stop him before it happens."

"Mycroft watch him and give me updates," Sherlock hung up and gathered his pistol and left all of his other belongings in the rundown motel besides his scarf and coat. Sherlock dashed down the street and hailed a cab. He told the cabbie to go as fast as possible to London. They sped off down the road weaving in an out of cars. When they passed the city limits of London they were promptly pulled over by the police. Sherlock groaned and the cab pulled over. He looked behind himself at the car. Oh, shit, this was going to make this so much more difficult.

DI Lestrade got out of the car and approached Sherlock's cab. The cabbie rolled down the window.

"Why were you going so fast? What's the rush?" the DI asked.

"Why don't you ask the fella in the back?" the cabbie replied.

Sherlock sighed as the DI knocked on the passenger side window motioning for him to step out of the cab. He took a deep breath, opened the door, and stepped out with his back to the DI.

"Turn around Mr.-"Lestrade implying that Sherlock was supposed to tell him his name.

Sherlock swirled about while saying:"Mr. Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."

**Why hello, i hope you liked the beginning of this tale. plz review. Feel free to tell me about any spelling mistakes because they bother me a lot and i don't always catch them. the next chapter should be up an couple of days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello once again audience, i appreciated the reviews and i hope you like this next chapter in our epic story. please review!**

Chapter 2

Lestrade was on his way home from a trying day at work, when he came across a cab racing down the street coming up behind him. Another speeder, god he was not in the mood for this. He was just going to ignore the person and give him a break. Until the cab cut him off, then he was mad. He turned on his lights and sped off after the cab. It was a few minutes before he caught up the car, as it had been going around a hundred miles an hour, and a few more minutes before the car actually pulled over. He was sick of these kind of people, the ones who thought they were too important to obey the speed limit. He had not come across, however, someone going this fast without a good reason though.

As the cab pulled over Lestrade slowed so that he wouldn't ram into the back of the car, and got out to confront the driver. He walked up and tapped on the window. The cabbie rolled it down, looking annoyed.

"Why were you going so fast? What's the rush?" Greg asked the cabbie.

"Why don't you ask the fella in the back?" the cabbie replied.

Greg then made his way over the rear window and tapped on it and motioned for the guy to get out. He looked somewhat familiar as the climbed out of the cab. Greg was confused as the guy got out and had his back to the DI.

"Turn around Mr.-" Greg cut himself off, trying to politely get the guys name.

The man began to turn, his coat swirling about him as he replied:

"Mr. Holmes, Sherlock Holmes."

Greg looked upon the mans face and started to sway, almost falling backwards as Sherlock grinned at him. He managed to regain his balance before he fainted, clutching onto Sherlock's coat for support. Greg looked up again, it really was Sherlock, but he was dead. If he was dead then how was he here. He was here. He wasn't dead. That bastard! He had tricked them all, forced John to watch! The next thing he knew Greg had let go of Sherlock's coat, pulled back a fist and rammed it forward into Sherlock's cheek, he heard a satisfactory crack. Sherlock cried out and collapsed at the sudden impact gingerly touching his cheek as Greg shook out his hand. Sherlock's face was hard!

Xxxxxx

Sherlock looked into the DI's face seeing shock. He grinned as Lestrade began to sway and clutched onto his coat for support. Sherlock studied the inspectors face watching his train of thought. He first saw his almost faint, he saw disbelief, then understanding, and before he could react Lestrade pulled away from Sherlock, pulled back a fist and narrowly missed Sherlock's mouth and nose, hitting him in the cheek. Sherlock heard a crack a yelled out, falling back on the ground. He looked up at the DI a look of surprise on his face. He gingerly touched his cheek and winced. It was broken.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! YOU'RE ALIVE! HOW COULD YOU! YOU PRICK! YOU ARSEHOLE!-"Lestrade was at a loss for words. He was so angry he was shaking. Sherlock stood up.

"Now inspector, don't do anything you might regret."

"WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! YOU TRICKED US! YOU MADE JOHN WATCH! HE IS TRAUMATIZED, DEPRESSED."

Oh, god. John. Sherlock almost forgot.

"Inspector I understand you are mad, but John is in danger, we can talk about this later."

"NO I THINK WE CAN- Wait- what did you say about John?"

Sherlock's voice was strained, the longer they discussed this the less time he had to save John.

"John is in danger. We need to go now!" Sherlock pushed Lestrade over to his car and into the passenger side as he himself slid into the driver's side and slammed the door. Pushing the pedal all the way down as the reentered the traffic, weaving in and out of other cars. Never pushing down the brakes once.

Sherlock glanced over to Lestrade seeing a confused look on his face. Sherlock sighed.

"You have questions." He stated.

"Y-yes. How is John in danger?"

"You said yourself he has been depressed," Sherlock didn't so much as see but feel the blank expression on the DI's face, "C'mon Lestrade use your brain, what do depressed people do?" Sherlock was making him think rather than saying it aloud. He didn't want to voice what John was about to do, knowing that he had caused it.

"I still don't understand. How is he in danger?"

"H-he is planning to-"Sherlock's voice was shaking, "He is planning t-to kill himself." Sherlock said his voice cracking on the last word.

Xxxxxxxx

Greg's jaw dropped, all anger at Sherlock fading. How could he know that? It wasn't possible, John wouldn't do that.

"How do you know?" Greg asked, not fully believing what the detective was telling him.

Sherlock, without saying a word, pulled out his phone and handed it to Greg. He looked down at the text message on the page. Slowly he took in the five simple words on the screen:

**I will see you soon.**

Greg handed the phone back silently contemplating what he had just read. He will see Sherlock soon… he thought Sherlock was dead. He was planning to join him. Oh, god. He was planning to commit suicide. Greg reached across the dash board and pushed the button for the sirens. Immediately people began to pull over and allow them to pass.

"Where?" Greg asked, this being all he managed to choke out.

"I don't know," Sherlock said his voice still strained.

A phone buzzed and Greg jumped, Sherlock took out his phone read whatever was on the page. He immediately made a very tight u-turn throwing Greg into the window, smacking his head.

"Where?" Greg once again asked, this time getting an answer.

"He-he's going to Barts, he-he's mimicking me."

"No one will try to stop him going up." Greg stated.

"Why not?" Sherlock asked, confused.

"It's the anniversary, he always goes up there, no one will even suspect-" Greg cut himself off his voice cracking.

Xxxxxx

Sherlock immediately put his foot all the way down causing the car to jerk violently forward, he had been planning on someone at least delaying him, and he now knew that no one would find it suspicious.

He let out a strangled yell realizing that he might not get there in time to save him. His John might die, because of him. It would be all his fault. He could not let John die, it couldn't happen. The logical side of Sherlock's brain argued, why does he care so much? Sure he was John's friend, but why was he planning his own suicide in another part of his brain in the event that John died? He couldn't live without him. The other part argued back. It seemed as if the logical side was trying to push him towards something. Why couldn't he live without him? An answer burst forward from his lips before he could think to stop it.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" he shouted aloud in the car, causing Lestrade to jump violently and stare at the man seated next to him.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA cliff hanger! i love keeping you in suspense! plz review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello once again audience, i appreciated the reviews Ilovemyirishdarlings,ulura, frenchfrylovesmaximumride, and uzumaki misaki. i would appreciate it if all of those ppl who are to lazy to leave a review but somehow manage to add this as a favourite story. would you please take the time to leave one.**

**Chapter 3**

They were seated in silence as they raced to save John, Greg still couldn't believe that John would do something like this. He had been getting along so well. Well, not SO well. He had gotten a little less depressed, or maybe he was just getting better at hiding it. Come to think of it John had stopped visiting him recently. Oh, god, oh, god. He had been getting worse, how could he have not seen it! He had become John's closest friend after Sherlock had jumped. He couldn't have ever replaced Sherlock, only the man seated next to him knew John well enough-

"BECAUSE I LOVE HIM!" Came the shout from Greg's side. He jumped violently hitting his head even harder against the window. He had to shove his fist in his mouth in order to keep himself from yelling out.

Wait- did Sherlock just say what he thought he said. He turned to the detective, his mouth wide open. This sociopathic detective had just proclaimed his love for-John? Yes, it had to be John, the way that he was racing towards the doctor, how he never treated John as bad as just anyone.

Greg shifted his gaze to Sherlock again, his mouth still open. Sherlock looked to the side to meet Greg's gaze.

"Shut you're mouth inspector, its not very attractive."

Greg clamped his mouth shut; he opened it to say something then shut it again. What was he supposed to say to that? He had the answer before he could stop himself saying it aloud:

"He loves you too you know," Greg whispered.

Xxxxxx

Sherlock's head snapped back to look at the DI, did he just say?

"What did you say?" Sherlock asked his voice low.

"Can you not hear now? I said John loves you too." Lestrade replied. He sounded so sure of himself.

"And how could **you** possibly know that?" Sherlock snapped as he cut off another car that didn't have the decency to move.

"No need to get touchy, anyone with eyes would know that," he heard the DI sigh from his side, "If you died I wouldn't go kill myself, well I didn't."

"Why not?" he heard another sigh.

"Lets put it this way; if I died you wouldn't go kill yourself."

"Ok, you're point is?"

"I think John is trying to kill himself because he can't live without you."

xxxxxx

These words rang in Sherlock's head, John couldn't live without him. just like he couldn't live without John. John loved him. John Hamish Watson loved him, Sherlock Holmes. He couldn't afford to be sure, couldn't let himself hope. Hope. He never hoped anything since he was seven. Why now? The answer came almost instantly, because John had broken down the barriers he had worked to set up all his life. He now knew that he loved the doctor. He might not know the sentimentality of love but he knew that physical signs, and he had all of them. He turned to Lestrade:

"You need to call your team, the fire department, anyone who can catch John if he chooses to-" Sherlock's voice had gotten quiet and strained, he cleared his throat and rushed through the last few words, "If he chooses to jump," Sherlock's voice cracked, no matter how hard he tried to keep it away.

He felt Greg look at him before he pulled out his phone and frantically began talking on the phone to someone at the yard. Donovan no doubt. If only he could speak faster, John's life was at stake, and it was all his fault. He urged the car to go faster just as Lestrade got off the phone with whomever he had been speaking. They pulled up outside of Barts to the welcome of the fire department with a trampoline spread out at the bottom; Sherlock looked up at the top of the building and saw someone kneeling at the top. John.

Sherlock flung the door of the car open and raced up to the building and flung open that door. He ran over in the direction of the stairwell, he was almost there when of all people Molly interrupted him.

"Sherlock!" she exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"Molly, I don't have time! John-"

"Yeah he's up there, he always is but-"

"No, Molly he's going to jump." Sherlock raced up the stairwell just as he heard Molly gasp. He didn't even care he just kept running.

Xxxxx

He was almost there, soon enough he would see Sherlock, and they would be reunited. He walked through the door of Barts where he met Molly.

"Oh, hey John! How are you?"

"Fine, just fine," it hurt to lie to Molly; she had been his friend since he fell, but he had to.

"Oh-oh I'm sorry John- I forgot. Just- go on up. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, I-I want to go alone."

"Ok- I understand"

John made his way up to the roof; he stood up there, the wind whipping his jacket and coat around him. He walked to the edge of the building and sank to his knees. He would see Sherlock soon.

"Sherlock, I-I just I want you to know, that I-I love you, and I always have," John paused, he would have to make his last words count, "I-I will see you soon"

John took a step up to stand on the ledge, he took a deep breath, and closed his eyes.

Xxxxxxx

Sherlock made it up to the roof, just in time to hear John say his name. The doctor was standing on the ledge of the building. Thank god, John had seen him, Sherlock began to take a few steps further when John started speaking again.

"I-I just want you to know, that I-I love you, and I always have," he paused Sherlock was confused, why was John telling him this from over there? He kept going:

"I-I will see you soon."

Well of course he would, John took a step onto the ledge. Sherlock didn't understand, what was John doing? OH, GOD! He hadn't seen Sherlock, he was still going to jump! Sherlock couldn't move! His feet wouldn't let him, he tried to yell out, to stop him from jumping, he opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

** i just love torturing you! plzz review! i hope u liked it!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello once again audience, i appreciate the reviews ulura and howllyn and i hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 4

Sherlock stood there, unable to move, unable to speak, as he watched John stand on the ledge. He heard John take a deep breath. He couldn't stand it!

"I can't do it." came words from across the roof. John stepped down from his perch and gaze out at the cityscape.

At seeing John step down Sherlock sank to his knees in gratitude. They both stayed there for a few minutes. Sherlock then stood up and started to walk over to John who was still dangerously close to the edge of the building. John turned:

"Sh-Sh-Sherlock!" John managed before he staggered backwards, his eyes rolling back in his head before he toppled over the edge of the building.

"JOHN!" Sherlock screamed, running over to the edge of the building and flinging himself off the edge in a dive. He rushed towards the pavement, catching up with John. He flung one of his arms around the doctor trying to protect him from the impact with the trampoline. He heard screams as they plummeted towards the pavement.

Xxxxxx

Greg paced back and forth at the bottom of the building. John was still standing near the edge, and Sherlock had just run into Barts.

Greg had spoken to the fire department of the injuries that could be sustained by landing into the net. They had said that it just depended on the way the person jumped, and how they landed. If they landed just right they could get away with a minor injury like a broken finger or no injury at all, but if they landed any other way they could get a broken arm or leg, or even a minor head injury. Oh, god he thought as he went over the various scenarios in his head, from John to getting up out of the trampoline unharmed, to John sitting in a hospital for a few days. He just hoped that Sherlock was able to stop him before- god; he knew that John wouldn't die, but it was still very stressful. He was just glad Donovan and Anderson weren't here. He would be getting so much crap at the moment if they were. He kept pacing for about a minute, what was taking Sherlock so long! He heard someone gasp and he looked to the top of the building. John stepped up onto the edge and seemed to be saying something that none of them could hear. He stood there for a few seconds, getting ready to jump. Please don't, Greg begged in his head. God please!

John stepped back down apparently unable to bring himself to jump. Greg let out a sigh of relief. John was safe. He stood there for a while before he took a step back away from the ledge and turned. Greg was just about to walk away when he heard someone scream. He whipped back around to see John topple over the edge of the building; closely followed by Sherlock screaming his name and taking a headfirst dive off of the building after him.

Greg clamped a hand over his mouth to keep himself from yelling out. He saw Sherlock catch up to John and wrap an arm around the doctor flinging the other out behind him as they hit the trampoline. He heard Sherlock yell before he slumped, unconscious, against the trampoline with John still wrapped in one of his arms.

Greg ran over to the men as they lowered the trampoline to reveal both men unconscious. They took John off of Sherlock and put him into an ambulance first. Greg made his way to Sherlock, who was still lying unconscious on the ground, with his arm bent at an awkward angle behind him. That had to be painful.

Greg rushed over to the ambulance just as they were loading Sherlock into the it. He went over to the medical personnel to make sure that John and Sherlock were taken to the same hospital and the same room. When the man inquired why Greg was stuck with a problem. What should he say?

"Because-"hmmm what was a good enough reason? God they were both going to kill him for this, "Because they're…together."

The man nodded knowingly and drove off to the hospital, lights going, and sirens blaring, as it rushed down the street.

Greg hopped into his squad car and followed after the ambulance. When they unloaded the two men, he was greeted by the sight of a man standing at the entrance in a three piece suit, watching them unload Sherlock.

Greg walked up to the man and stood next to him.

"I always knew he cared for John, but never did I think enough to fling himself off of a building because of it." Mycroft Holmes said when Greg stood next to him.

"Wait- how did you know he dove? - Never mind. Shall we go in?"

"We might as well it does us no good standing out here."

The two men followed in the wake of John and Sherlock following them to their room, but before they could follow the doctors all the way there they were stopped by some medical people. Greg pulled out his badge and flashed it while Mycroft flashed something similar and they were let through.

"What was that you showed them?" Greg asked while they walked in the wake of the doctors.

"Just my governmental ID."

"Well, I guess that would have them running to please you."

Mycroft did not seem amused so Greg did not bother to say anything further until they reached the room where John lay, still unconscious. Mycroft walked up to the doctor that was looking over John and asked about his injuries.

"Well, it seems that he just fainted. He will be ok and ready for release when he wakes. It seems that the other man that they brought in had taken most of the damage."

"And what might those injuries be?" Mycroft asked in his normal pompous way.

"Well, from what we have seen so far, he has sustained no head injuries, minor or major, so his unconsciousness was caused by severe pain, most likely the breaking of his arm. The bones in that arm will have to be reset so he will probably need some pain medication-"

"NO," Mycroft exclaimed, "No pain medication, whatsoever."

Greg looked to Mycroft in confusion; did he want to cause his brother so much pain?

"And why not?" the doctor asked sounding somewhat offended.

"Because," Mycroft started in a condescending tone, "He used to be an addict."

Oh, he almost forgot, that made much more sense than Mycroft just wanting to cause Sherlock pain. Greg walked over to John's bed and sat down beside it while he left Mycroft to argue with the doctor. He looked over to the adjoining bed, the curtain was closed and he could hear voices conversing quietly behind it; probably trying to figure out the best way to reset Sherlock's bones without the pain medication. He looked back to John; if he had just fainted he should be waking up any minute now.

Slowly, ever so slowly, John began to stir, and as Greg watched his eyes slowly fluttered open.

**thank you for reading plz review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello once again audience. i am so srry by the delay! i have been quite busy. i hope u enjoy and thanks all of you who reviewed. if you haven't plz do.**

Chapter 5

John awoke to a very bright light, he opened one of his eyes but shut it again. So this was what being dead was like. It's not so bad, but uggg, his arm felt like it had been squeezed extremely hard. If he was dead, how could he feel pain? It all came rushing back to him. The building he couldn't do it, but what happened after that? Oh- Sherlock! He was there, but he was dead, how was that possible? Unless…maybe he wasn't dead after all, he would just have to wait to see. He slowly opened his eyes to the sight of white walls and bed sheets. He turned to his left and was greeted by the sight of Greg looking anxiously at him.

"John?" he said cautiously.

"Yeah? What happened? I feel like someone tried to squeeze the life out of me."

Greg chuckled, "Yeah I guess it would feel like that."

"What would?"

"Well, if you didn't know, you were about to kill yourself."

John looked down to ashamed to look at the DI any longer, "Yeah, I-I know that part," he replied quietly.

"Well, Sherlock, somehow, knew what you were going to do so we raced there and Sherlock ran up to the building. I have no idea what took him so long, but you had stepped up onto the ledge and stepped back down. I didn't catch what happened in between when you stepped back down, but when I turned you were falling backwards off of the roof-"

John interrupted, "Wait- I-I actually jumped?"

"Well, I don't think you jumped, but I'm not sure what made you fall, but after you did Sherlock came diving off of the balcony after you-"John gasped interrupting the DI again.

"Jesus John, let me finish! As I was saying he dove off after you, which I think was highly unnecessary wince we did have a trampoline set up, he caught up with you and wrapped his arm around you while he flung the other out behind him before you hit the net. When I came over you were both unconscious."

"He-he did that for me?"

"Do you really think I would make up a story like that?"

"Well, I guess not, where is he?" John asked his head spinning around, looking for his friend.

"Ahh-"Greg started, but he didn't finish till he was cut off by a strangled yell coming from behind the curtain.

John whipped around looking at the curtain, "Was that?" John asked his voice lowering.

"Ahh, yeah. Most likely."

"What happened to him?" John asked his voice cracking.

"Just a broken arm," he replied brushing the matter off.

"Then why?"

"It had to be reset, and he wasn't allowed pain medication."

"Who said he couldn't have the medication?"

"That would be- his brother."

John's whole body tensed, at the mention of Mycroft, he had still not forgiven him for what he did to Sherlock, and he didn't plan to start now.

"He was an addict you know," Greg added.

Oh, that made much more sense, "I need to see him," John begged, "Please!"

"I'm sorry John, it's not really my decision, but I think they're done with him for now."

John looked over to where they were pulling back the curtain that hid the adjoining bed. There Sherlock laid sweating and gritting his teeth. They were putting a cast on his left arm. They were just about to put the last wrap on when they asked what colour John cut in:

"Black."

Xxxxxx

Sherlock whipped his head around at the sound of John's voice. The doctor was alright, his arm was worth it, and it was all worth it to see John grin at him like that. All the tension left his body.

"John," Sherlock said his voice still strained, "You're ok,"

"Yeah, I am thanks to you," John got up off of his bed and headed towards Sherlock, "But you're not."

"John, it wasn't bad, its fine."

"Yes, because you're ideal 'bad' would be almost dieing, but it obviously wasn't fine, I heard you yell."

"Ahh, you heard that."

"How could I not, we were only separated by a curtain. Is your arm ok now?"

"Yeah, it is. We are getting released once they finish."

Lestrade gave them a lift home, once they were outside their flat they were met by one problem. Mrs. Hudson.

"How about we just sneak up there and put this off till tomorrow," John proposed as they stood out in the cold, trying to think of a solution.

"Won't work, she'll have heard about your- episode."

John blushed at the subject being brought up, "Do you have a better idea then?"

"Yes, I think I do," Sherlock replied as he unlocked the door to the flat and went over to Mrs. Hudson's door.

"Sherlock, I'm warning you, you might not wanna just barge in there," John was holding his fist back to stop him from just walking into the flat. Sherlock broke his grip and opened the door to her flat.

Xxxxxx

"See John, what were you worried about, no one here. We might as well have a cuppa." Sherlock walked over to, amazingly, the cupboard that had the tea in it and began making three cups of tea. Why was he making three? There were only two of them.

"Hey, Sherlock, why are you making three cups of tea, there are only two of us here?"

Sherlock sighed, "John, one is for you, one is for me, and one is for Mrs. Hudson when she returns."

"And what makes you so sure that she'll be back so soon?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Not obvious to me," John replied grinning at the memory of the first time they had said this, it looked as though Sherlock remembered this also because he grinned back.

"She's just gone out to do her shopping."

"How do you know that?"

"Good lord John, even you could have noticed that," Sherlock paused, John couldn't see where he was going with this, so he waited for Sherlock to continue,"It's on her 'To-Do-List for the day, I saw it while I was getting the tea."

John looked over to the table and sure enough there was a tablet of paper, but it was opposite where Sherlock had gotten the tea. Leave it to him to be able to read a sheet of paper in passing and from across the room.

Xxxxxx

Mrs. Hudson went to unlock the door to her flat when she saw that it was open a crack. She was sure she had closed, and locked it before she left. Mrs. Hudson set down her shopping and went to the hall closet where she kept a bat for just such an occasion. She swung the door open, bat at the ready when she saw an astounding sight.

**thank you for reading do leave your thoughts in the form of a review. i hope to have the next one up in at least the next week. srry i get lazy. plz review**


End file.
